Lovely Princess
by MysticalStrawberry
Summary: Finn and Jake, going exploring in the land of Ooo, discover a beautiful princess trapped in a remote area. They rescue her, but it seems all is not as it appears with the beautiful princess.
1. Chapter 1

"You know, man, I can't believe you just gave your hair to that witch like that." Jake kicked his legs from where he was lying on the floor, playing with BMO.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked, navigating his game with precision.

"Remember a few years ago when you cut all your hair off and gave it to that ugly tree witch?" Jake frowned.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, I mean, it was obvious she was bad by looking at her."

"Well, wait. When we were fighting about Ricardio, you said he could be really nice but just have an ugly face," Finn pointed out.

"No man. If they were good people, they wouldn't be ugly."

"So you're saying that all people who look beautiful are good?" Finn made a face. "And people who look bad are evil?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, man. There's nothing wrong with doing a little bit of profiling," Jake shook his head. "Then if they defy your expectations, it's all good,"

"... I dunno. Sounds a bit bizonk to me."

"Oh, pfffff. You're just too young to understand it."

"... Jake. Let's go out and do something," Finn kicked his feet in the air, pushing BMO's controller away from him. "I'm super bored."

"I'm bored too! Let's do it!" Jake got to his feet.

"Awh yeah, it's Adventure Time!" They brofisted and then went outside to find something to do. Once they left the house, Finn seemed excited. "Hey, Jake, so you know how once you leave our house, if you go north you hit the Ice Kingdom?"

"Mm-hmm."

"And if you go west, you arrive at the Candy Kingdom. And southwest, you hit the Fire Kingdom..."

"Yeah, go on," Jake nodded.

"What happens if you head northeast?" Finn asked.

"Northeast?" Jake frowned. "You're talking crazy talk, brother!"

"There's got to be SOMETHING up that way!" Finn insisted.

"Nothing on the map, brother. I've never even heard of going Northeast from the grasslands. Just a bunch of trees and nothing," Jake frowned.

"Let's go there!" Finn insisted.

"You want to go NOWHERE?" Jake asked, waving his arms around.

"Yeah man! Come on!" Finn took off for the Northeast.

"Nooooooo," Jake grabbed him by the arm.

"What the plop, man?! I want to go… this way…" Finn yanked himself free and took off running. Jake took off after him, shrinking himself small and then growing big under Finn so Finn was riding on him. "Alright man, we'll go! But just know I didn't want to do this!"

"Alright man. Thanks, Jake," Finn said, enthusiastically.

"Yeah yeah," Jake ran towards the Northeast.

"Alright, here we are. Like a mile from the coast. I don't feel like being all stretchy anymore so we're walking from here on out," Jake crossed his arms. Finn took off into the trees, slicing and making his way through the forest.

"Man, the forest here is all weird. It's really dense and sort of… creepy. Don't you think so, Jake?" Finn turned and screamed, jumping a foot in the air. "Don't eat my friend!"

Jake laughed, rolling around inside the large flower. "It's okay, man! It kind of tickles."

"... Oh." Finn pursed his lips. "So it's not a big scary evil death plant?"

"No, more like a big cute and cuddly one!" Jake laughed as the plant moved around.

"Well… get out of there. It's still creeping me out." Finn crossed his arms.

"Fine fine," Jake climbed out of the plant. As he went to walk away, juice squirted from the open mouth of the plant, the acid dissolving the leaves in front of it.

"Hmm… I don't trust this forest very much. I bet there's monsters," Finn looked around. "But I don't see any monsters."

"Yeah, just that really large, super dense clump of trees," Jake pointed at it.

"Oooh I bet there's treasure in there!" Finn ran at the trees, trying to get in. "This is so weird, Jake, look, they're all REALLY tight together like… I can't get through."

"I wonder what's in there," Finn questioned aloud.

"I dunno. I can't even squeeze in there. Too small." Jake put his eye to it. "Can't even see through it! Awh!"

"I'm gonna CUT my way in!" Finn whipped out his sword.

"Oh! Oh oh oh! I'm gonna help! I'll SMASH my way in!" Jake said, enthusiastically.

Finn started slashing his way through and Jake grew big and started shaking and smashing the trees. Eventually they gave way and broke and the light shone in on the contents of the tree line.

A girl was seated against the far row of trees, tears rolling down her beautiful rose-colored face. She looked over at them, looking clearly scared and depressed. Her beautiful light pink hair curled beautifully and her dress was a calming fuschia.

"Holy SHMOW, Jake! It's a girl!" Finn said panicked, jumping up and down. "Are you alright?" He rushed inside and over to her.

"I… I'm much better now that you have rescued me, brave warrior," she got to her feet slowly with his help. "I apologize for the state I am in… I… I am Lovely Princess. " She blushed lightly, gently wiping the tears off her face. "I've been trapped here for a long time, by an evil witch. I'm sorry to sound like I'm rushing but she will be back any moment! We must leave here!" She gripped Finn's arm.

"Woah, then let's go! Jake!"

Jake grew big and Finn swung himself and Lovely Princess up onto his back and they took off, far from the Northwest corner of Ooo.

"I have to ask, it would be impolite of me not to, but what is your name, brave warrior?" she asked.

"I'm Finn!" Finn said, nodding. "This here's my buddy, Jake! Say Hi, Jake!"

"Hi, Jake!" Jake replied.

"You two are so funny!" Lovely giggled.

"So where's your kingdom? We'll take you back to it!" Finn nodded.

"Um, well… that was it. The witch took it over. All my people fled, the city burned." Lovely's voice was laced with sadness.

"Oh, man, that is awful! That must've been a while back, or I would have totes saved you!" Finn nodded. "Sorry, Lo,"

"... L-Lo?" her voice darkened a bit.

"Yeah! It's gonna get real old real quick calling you Lovely all the time. So I'm just gonna call you Lo."

"Oh. Uh… I mean, Lo is fine," Lovely smiled, brushing some of her pink curls out of her face. "Nice to meet you both," she said, politely. "Finn, the warrior, and Jake, the dog."

"You don't have to be so formal! Plus, I'm a human! Everyone calls me Finn the Human!"

"You're a human?" Lovely gasped, eyes wide. "Wow, a real human! I thought they were long gone!" she said, delightedly.

"Nope!" Finn nodded.

"Wow, you must be someone truly special then," Lovely blushed, leaning against Finn.

Jake raised a lump of his body to separate them. "Woah now. Uh-uh."

"Jake!" Finn scowled. "She's just being nice."

"Yeah I know she is. A little TOO nice," Jake frowned.

"Pfft. Don't mind him, Lo, he's just being weird," Finn glared at Jake. "Oh hey, look, we're almost to my house! Look. I live here,"

"Oh, you live in the Grasslands?... how quaint," Lovely Princess smiled.

Jake shrunk down and watched as Finn and LP walked off together. "There's something weird about her…" he pursed his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's so charming," Lovely Princess declared, standing inside their living room. Jake was making a face at her from where he was standing in the doorway. "I like it, very much. But…" she smiled a bit behind her hand, tucking some of her pink hair behind her ear delicately. "You can certainly tell boys live here alone."

"Huh? What's that mean?" Finn looked around the room, wondering what she meant.

"Well, it's just very… bachelor pad-ish?" Lovely Princess smiled. "I like it though. However, I would like to see some of the nearby villages and kingdoms, if you don't mind."

"Oooh, Finn, she is very pretty!" BMO toddled over, jumping up and down, gripping Lovely's sleeve. "You are beautiful!"

"Awh, well, thank you," Lovely leaned down and picked BMO up. "I think you're very cute too."

BMO laughed, waving its arms. Lovely put it down, and stood up. "Your home seems very nice. I hope someday to have a home like this again," she smiled at Finn.

"Well, I could help build you one! It's not the first time I've built a home for a princess!" Finn nodded.

"Well, that would be nice but…" Lovely blushed. "I miss my kingdom… I hope someday to have a kingdom as I did before."

"Oh, well… I don't know about that," Finn thought a moment. "I don't think any of the other kingdoms would just give up their land…"

"Oh I'm sure not. Don't worry though," Lovely smiled up at him.

"Oh! Hey come on, let's go to the Candy Kingdom! We're closest to it," Finn pulled her out the door and towards the Candy Kingdom. Jake made a face but followed after them.

They entered the Candy Kingdom and started walking along the streets. Lovely gently picked up a piece of garbage lying on the street. She pressed it between her hands and it crumbled. "… So this is the Candy Kingdom… Wow, it's changed a lot since I last saw it…" she paused. "I… it's certainly… charming. Please, Finn, show me around."

"My pleasure, Princess!" They headed up the street until they bumped into LSP.

"Argh, Finn! What the lump, you need to watch where you're…" She suddenly looked over at Lovely Princess before standing stone still, looking shocked and a little pale.

"Oh… my… glob," she whispered. "It's… that's…" She fainted dead away.

"Huh? LSP! LSP, you okay?" Finn shook her.

"Oh, don't worry about her, Finn, I think she's just dehydrated. Let's set her over by the river and keep looking. That way when she wakes up, she can get a good drink and feel better," Lovely smiled.

"Hmm… I dunno…" Finn made a face. "I sort of think we should take her to Doctor Icecream."

"She's fine, Finn!" Lovely smiled. "I promise, come on!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

"Wait a-!" Jake sighed as Lovely dragged Finn off. "A darn second. LSP, LSP," he shook her.

"Ughhh," LSP awoke slowly. "J-Jake? Where am I?"

"You're in the Candy Kingdom." Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Right…" LSP suddenly gasped, sitting up. "Is she gone?!"

"Is who gone?" Jake frowned.

"Lovely Princess," LSP whispered. "What is she even DOING here? What are you guys DOING with her?"

Jake frowned even harder. "We just rescued her…"

"You did WHAT?!" LSP cried out. "Agh, I gotta get out of here," She got upright and took off out of the city.

Jake looked puzzled. He watched Finn and Jake head through the city, toward the castle. "I got a bad feeling about this…" Jake took off towards them.

"Finn!" Cinnamon Bun ran towards them. "Finn! Fi- AGHHHH!" He stopped still, beginning to shake. "L-L..."

Lovely Princess just smiled at him. Cinnamon Bun took off running. Lovely just laughed to herself. "What the flip is going on around here?" Finn questioned. He looked over at Lovely.

"I don't know," she smiled behind her hand. "Candy people are certainly strange, aren't they?"

"Finn! Can I… uh… can I speak to you a second?" Jake made a face.

"Huh? Yeah man, go for it." Finn looked confused.

"No, I mean… like… alone."

"Huh? Oh… yeah," Finn walked over to Jake and Jake hesitated.

"I don't know about her, man," Jake looked around Finn to keep his eye on Lovely Princess. "I got a bad feeling in my gut… about her."

"Mmm… But Jake, you said pretty people aren't evil! She's pretty so she can't be evil. Right?"

Jake glanced around Finn. He saw her ripping petals off a candy flower. "I… I dunno. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe pretty people are… or can be… evil…" His eye caught on Lovely as a startlingly yellow snake tongue darted out of her mouth and pulled the flower into her mouth and disappeared. "Ahhhh! Finn, we really need to do something about this!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jake. She's nice. I like her." Finn pushed past him and back over to Lovely Princess.

"Gumball Guardians, on the offensive!" Bubblegum's voice yelled over the city as she swooped by on the Morrow. Morrow swooped down to the ground and Bubblegum hopped off Morrow. "Get out of my kingdom, you evil witch!" She stood firm, and the Gumball guardians started crashing towards them.

Lovely laughed again. "Well, well, I was wondering when Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum would make her appearance…" she tucked some hair behind her ear. "I guess this is a good time to let you know that… I'm finally back. Haven't you missed me?"

"Get out of my kingdom," Bubblegum's eyes blazed.

"Hmmm… no. I don't think I will. I think Lovely Princess needs a new kingdom!" her eyes flashed, and suddenly her eyes narrowed and a snake tongue slipped out of her mouth.

"What the stuff?!" Finn exclaimed.

Lovely Princess laughed, grabbing Finn from behind, holding her fangs to his neck. "No one move… or the last human on earth will meet some… unfortunate circumstances."

"AGHHHH HOW DARE YOU!?" Jake swelled up huge, ready to destroy her.

"Go ahead… I'll BITE him!"

Jake froze up. "Wh-what's that gonna do to him?"

Finn didn't know what to do. He stood stock still.

"If I bite him, he'll become my slave forever, forced to do my bidding. And judging from what I can see, he's a powerful force in this world… and he would make an excellent slave, so don't think I wouldn't do it," her eyes flashed. "He would be a very powerful ally in my quest for a new kingdom."

"Oh man… This is all my fault, I let him go northeast!" Jake bemoaned.

"BANANA GUARDS! ATTACK!"

"WAIT NOOOO!" Jake yelled. "WHAT ABOUT FINN?"

"ATTACK!"

The Banana Guards rushed at Finn and Lovely Princess. Lovely Princess flung Finn at them before shifting to grow huge and she began picking up the Banana Guards, throwing them at the other.

"Woah, man, you okay?" Jake rushed to Finn's side.

"Ugh… Y-yeah, man, I'm okay," Finn winced.

Lovely Princess continued her rampage, before turning to mist and rushing inside the windows of Bubblegum's castle. "This castle belongs to ME now," she laughed.

"NO!" Bubblegum screamed.

The doors began slamming shut and the windows too. "Let's see what you can do when /I/ have your kingdom!... You have 30 minutes. That's how long it will take me to cast the spell that will make your kingdom fall in love with ME." The window she was standing in slammed loudly and silence fell across the kingdom.

"No! My people. My beloved candy people," Bubblegum looked horrified. "… Finn! You must help them! You're the only one who can help everyone… Please stop Lovely Princess."

"I never meant for this to happen!" Finn said, frustrated. "I feel so stupid. Don't worry, Princess, I'm going to get your kingdom back!"

"She's got the castle sealed up tight… Good luck, Finn the human!" Bubblegum looked worried.

Finn rushed at the door, Jake by his side. He started swinging his sword at the door, the hard sweet-tart like candy resisting blows from his sword. "Argh, it's not opening!"

"Try the window," Jake insisted. Finn jumped on Jake and Jake grew big, so Finn could reach the window. He swiped his sword at it, and the candy glass shattered, sprinkling all over Jake.

"Ahhh! Man, be careful! I almost got that stuff in my eye…" Jake complained.

"Sorry, man!" Finn went to leap inside. Lovely Princess appeared in front of him, twice her size, a giant fuchsia, pink, and rose colored monster, with spikes all over her. Sharp fangs protruded from her mouth and that disgusting snake tongue hung out of her mouth.

"No ENTRY!" she hissed, sending him flying. Finn skidded across the ground, groaning as he did.

"Darn it! She's really strong!" Finn leapt to his feet.

"Wait! Finn!" Bubblegum stopped him. "Lovely Princess is weak against plants. That is why we managed to seal her away in a prison of trees."

"Yeah? So what do you want me to do, exactly?" Finn asked, frustrated. "There are no trees around here! They're all made of candy!"

"WELL GO GET SOME REAL TREES!" Bubblegum screamed.

"JAKE!"

"I'm right here, man," Jake winced. "No need to yell."

"Oh. Well, let's go get some trees then," Finn hopped on his back. Jake grew huge and took off for the nearby forest. He ripped a pair of trees out of the ground and ran back to the castle.

"Hurry, Jake, hurry!" Finn insisted. They got back to the castle, and Finn hopped down. "Gimme one of those trees, quick!"

Finn suddenly saw all the Candy People dropping to their knees. "Oh no, the spell, it's already starting to take effect!" Bubblegum blurted.

"QUICK, JAKE!" Jake handed him a tree and Finn smashed the wall down, taking the tree with him, inside the castle. He headed upstairs, dragging the heavy tree along behind him. "WHERE IS SHE?" He snarled, dragging the tree along with him. Jake followed along, close behind.

Suddenly, Lovely appeared out of nowhere and Finn slammed her with the tree, hard, sending her flying. Lovely crawled back, away from the tree, beginning to cry. "N-no… no… please, please don't hurt me," she sobbed. "I just… I'm sorry… I made a mistake… please don't hurt me," tears ran down her beautiful rose-colored face, and she looked terribly upset. "I'll apologize to everyone I just… I was feeling so hurt by what they did to me… locked me away for so long, alone, I… I was so scared…"

Finn dropped the tree. "Oh, glob, Jake, she's crying."

"Yeah, man, you hit her with a tree. Anyone'd be hurt by that," Jake frowned.

Finn walked over to her. "Hey, I'm sorry. I got a little angry… I shouldn't have. I just… you can't go around hurting my friends and putting spells on them!" he seemed annoyed. "It's just wrong, okay?" he offered her his hand.

Lovely sniffed, reaching for his hand. "Y-yeah… you're… an IDIOT!" she leapt to her feet, grabbing him and sending him flying again, this time, he smashed into Jake. Candy people began flooding the room, surrounding Lovely Princess.

"Ahhh, my lovely servants… I was lying about the thirty minutes, by the way… more like… 10." She grinned a bit. "My servants, get them!"

"Aghhh! Finn, what are we gonna do?" Jake looked over, worried at Finn, the two of them backing out of the room.

"I… I don't know. We have to do something!" Finn winced.

"Ahhhhhhh-"

Jake flipped underneath Finn, increasing his size and catching Finn as they landed on the ground. Jake skidded and turned around. "Awh, Finnnnn. What do we do? She's taken over the candy kingdom!"

"I… uh… I don't know! We need to do something, we can't just let her take over the candy kingdom!" Finn was freaking out. "I just, I … I don't know what to do!"

"Take deep breaths, man! We need to sneak in there and cover her up with some kind of bush or something!" Jake waved his arms in a panic.

"Oh! You know who's the BEST at sneaking? Marceline! Maybe we should ask her for her help. That espionage thing is her specialty… or something." Finn nodded. "Come on, Jake!"

They ran as fast as they could towards Marceline's, just hoping she was home.


End file.
